mariokartwiifandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
This is an alphabetical list of all the characters in the Super Mario series. 18-Volt 4.1 and 4.2 5-Volt 9-Volt A. Coz Ace Ackpow Admiral Bobbery Advisor Aerodent Akiki Alarm Clock Alena Alex Ali Mustafa Alien Alien Bunny Allie Alligator Dundee Almighty Goomba Alyssa Milano Amp Amy Rose Ana and Kat Ana's Crew Ancient Minister Angelica Angelo Animal Friends Anonster Antasma Anthony Scapelli Appleby Aqualea Dr. Arewo Stein Arfur Arich Armored Harriers Army Dillo Army Hammer Bro Art and Deco Ashley and Red Audience Aunt Luigeena Awabo Axem Black Axem Green Axem Pink Axem Red Axem Yellow Azalea B. Coz B. Locker Ba-Boom Babs Baby Bowser Baby Daisy Baby Donkey Kong Baby Kong Baby Luigi Baby Mario Baby Peach Baby Rosalina Baby Wario Baby Yoshi Bachelor Baffle Bahamutt Hamma, Bamma, and Flare Banana Bird Banana Bird Queen Banana Fairy Princess Bandy Andy Banktoad Banjo Barb Barbos Barfatronic Lavachomper Barnacle Baron Brrr Barry Barter Bashmaster Battle T. Bazaar Bazooka Bean Beanbean Guard Bear Bedsmith Beetle Mania Toad Beezo Belcha Beldam Kritter Belltop Belome Benny Bestovius Bessie Bass Beth Betsy Bianca Biff Atlas Bi'fun Big Bad Wolf Big Bertha Big Bullet Bill Big Bungee Pirahna Big Chomp and Little Chomp Big Daddy Big Lantern Ghost Big Massif Big Mr. I Big Penguin Big Piranha Plant Big Top Big the Cat Bigger Boo Bingo Boards Bink Biokinton Bird (Mobile Golf) Bird (Super Mario Land 2) Birdley Birdo Bizzy Bjorn Blablanadon Black Cat Black Chest Demon Black Dog Black Dragon Black Jewel Black Jibberjay Black Mage Koopa Bros. Blanka Blappy Blarfle Blarggwich Blaze the Cat Bleak Bleu Blinky Blitty Blizza Blizzard Blizzard Midbus Blizzaurus Bloat Blooey Bloomsday Blooper Blubi Red and Blue Goomba Blue Blue Paratroopa Blue Toad Bluey the Walrus Blunder Bluster Kong Bob Bob-omb Squad Bob-omb Bob-omba Bobo Boddle Boddle's Assistant Bogmire Bog Monster Bomberman Bomberto Bombette Bonechill Boneheads Bones Bonetail Boo Boodin Boolossus Boom Boom Boom Boomer (Super Paper Mario) Boomer (Super Mario RPG) Boomer (Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble) Boos of Luigi's Mansion Booster Bootler Border Bros. Boshi Bottles Bouldergeist Bowletta Bowser Bowser Impostor Bowser??? Bowser Jr. Bowser Memory ML Bowser's father Bowser's sister Bowyer Box Boy Boy Bozzo Bramble Brash Brawl Doll Brian Brian Bonsall Brickle Bridget the Baker Brighton Britta Brobot Broggy Broque Madame Bruce Brutius Maximus Grouchimus Bub Bub-ulber Bubbles (Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga) Bubbles (Clu Clu Land) Bubble Plant Bubbler the Octopus Bud Bud and Missy's mother Bullet Bill Bumper Bundt Bunsen Burt the Bashful Burt Brothers Businessman Butterfingers Buzz Buzzar Cackletta Cactuar Cactus King Candy Clone Candy Kong Cannon Pianta Captain Abidab Captain Clump Captain Falcon Captain Gills Captain Goomba Captain Olimar Captain Toad Captain Shy Guy Captain Skull Captain Syrup Carlton Carpaccio Carrie Carson Catbat Chad Chakron Chan Chap (blue) Chap (green) Chas Chain Chomp (character) Chancellor Chanterelle Charlie Charlieton Charmy Bee Charold Chauncey Chaz Cheep Cheep Cheepskipper Cheepy Cheepy's mother Chef Shimi Chef Spore Chef Torte Cher Cherie Chester Chet (Mario Tennis: Power Tour) Chet (Super Paper Mario) Chet Rippo Chief Quimby Chief Chilly Bully Chomp Country Chomp Keeper Chompy Chopperbird Chortlebot Chris Chuck Quizmo Chuckie Chuckleroot Chuckolator Chun-Li Chunky Kong Clawgrip Clapper the Seal Clay Cleftor Clerk Cloaker Clockwork Soldiers Clog Clog Monster Cloud N. Candy Cloudjin Clown-a-Round Co-Star Luma Coach (Mario Party Advance) Coach (Super Mario Galaxy) Commander Shroob Confucious Congazuma Conker the Squirrel Conn CooKoo Bird Cork and Cask Corporal Paraplonk Cortez Cosmic Luigi Cosmic Mario Cosmic Spirit Count Bleck Count Cannoli Count Down Cowboy Jed Count Zoltan Dracula Crab Cractus Cranky Kong Cranky Kong's great grandfather Crate Guy Craw-Daddy Crazy Hand Cream the Rabbit Crimewave Clyde Croco Crystal King Cuby Cuckoo Condor Cudge Culex Curator Curt Cutter Cybele Cyndi Lauper Cyrrus Czar Dragon Dancing Jewels Dancing Monkeys Dane T. Daniella Dark Bowser Dark Fawful Dark Pit Dark Star Dark Star Core Darkly Dashell David Horowitz Davy Bones Dazzle Dead Bones Dealin' Delbert Mad-Bomber Dedar Destructors Dhalsim Diamond Academy Audience Diamond City Roughs Diamond Police Diamond Troll Diddy Kong Dimentio Ding-A-Ling Dinomighty The Dinosaurs Director Dirk Drain-Head Dixie Kong Doc Freud Dodo Doe T. Dogadon Dogu Doll Boy Domino Don Bongo Don Pianta Don the Sparrow Donkey Kong Donkey Kong Jr. Donny Doopliss Doot-Doot Sisters Hosn and Dosn Dorguy the First Dorguy the Second Dorguy the Third Dorrie Dottie Double Tusk Down Under Land Mayor Dr. Crygor Dr. Eggman Dr. Frankenstein Dr. Light Dr. Nerdnick Dr. Payne Dr. Sheldon Dr. Sigmund Fruitcake Dr. Snoozemore Dr. Sporis Von Fungenstein Dr. T. Garden Dr. Toadley Dr. Toby Dr. Topper Dr. Waldo Bloom Dr. Wily Drago Dragon Kremling Dragonlord Dragonzamasu Dread Kong Dream Stone's Spirit Dreamy Luigi Dribble and Spitz Drill Bit Driver Drumstick Dry Bones Dry Bowser Dual Dragon Duck Hunt Duke, Lulu, and Rockman Dumb Drum Dunk Dupree Dweezil Dyllis Dyna and Mite E-123 Omega Earth Link E.C. Eddie the Mean Old Yeti Eddy the Mask Edison Eely-Mouth Eggman Nega Einstein Elden Elder Elder Princess Shroob Elder Shrooboid Eldstar Electro Blooper Elephant Ogre Ella Ellie Ellie the Elephant Ellie Mae Elroy Elvin Parsley Elvira Elvis Presley Emi Emily Emogoblin Emperor Ed Enguarde the Swordfish Erik, Baleog, and Olaf Ernie Hudson Espio the Chamelion Eve Excess Express Conductor Excess Express Engineer Expresso the Ostrich Exor Exterminator Eyerok Factory Chief Fahr Outpost Mayor Falco Lombardi Fan Kids in the Shop Fat Guy Fautso Fauster Fava Fawful Fay Fearsome 5 Fice T. Fiery Dino Pirahna Fire and Thunder Gods Fire God Fire Necky Fishmael Flab Boys Flaky Flamm Flavio Fleep Fleet Roc Flight Flimm Flint Cragley Flit Maude and Flo F.L.U.D.D. Fluffy Flurl Flurrie Flutter (Yoshi's Island) Flutter (Mario Party Advance) Fluzzard Foreman Spike Fox McCloud Fracktail Francesca Pianta Francis Frankenstein's Monster Frankie Franky Fred Fret Friendly Floyd Frogfucius Frogfucius' Student Froggy Fronk Frost T. Frosty Fryguy Fugu Funfun Funky Kong T-Bear The Fuzz Fuzzipede Gabbro Galrog Game Bot Game Guy Ganondorf Garamond Garbage Boy Gardener Garf Garro Garson Gary (Super Paper Mario) Gary (Mario Tennis: Power Tour) Gaz Gene General Guy General Klump General White Genie Genie of Aladdin's Lamp Genie of the Lamp Geno George Washingtoad Ghastly King Ghost Ghost T. Ghosts of Christmas Giant Bee Giant Kosha Giant Clam Giant Snake Giant Spear Man Giant Spider Giga Bowser Gladys Glimmer the Angler Fish Gloat-Hog GLOM Gloomer Gloomtail Gnaw Gob Gobblegut Gold Fuzzy Gold Gearmo Goldbob Golden Diva Gondolier Goodstyle Goom Goom Gooma Goomama Goomba Goomba Bros. Goomba Mummy Goombaria Goombario Goombetty Goombella Goombob Goomboss Goomez Goomfrey Goompa Goompapa Goomther Gooper Blooper Goose (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Goose (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) Goro Gourmet Guy Grace Grambi Gramma Red and Gramma Green Gramma Toadstool Grampie Gramps Grandma Grandma Mario Grate Guy Grave Tusk Great Sunflower Greenfist Green Kroc Greninja Grifty Grubba Grunt Guard Door Guffawha Monster Guppy Gus Gunyolk Gururin Knight HAL 9001 Hammer Bros. Hammerhead Bros. Hand-It-Overs Hard Hat Hard Roc Harhall Harley Q Harry (Mario Golf) Harry (Mario Tennis) Harry (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) Harry Blackstone Jr. Harry H Harry T. Haru-oji Carver Hayzee Headless Snowman Heal Slime Hector the Reflector Heff T. Helen Helio Helmut Kohl Helvetica Hen Henry and Orville Herb T. Herbert Hercufleas Herlock Solmes Herman Herman Smirch Hermie 3 Heronicus Herringway Hidon Hildy Hinopio Hippo Hinyari Hiyoihoi Hoggus Hollijolli Mayor Holly Koopa Holly Mackerel Hongo Hoo Hooded Robin Hoodin Hoofer Hoohooros Hookbill the Koopa Hooktail Hoot Horkus Porkus Hornfels Hort Hot Roderick Hotel Manager Howzit Huff N. Puff Hulu Ice Climbers Icy Iggy Iggy Koopa Igor Iguanagon Ike (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Ike (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) Ll Piantissimo Imperial Poobah Thunder Cloud (Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!) Indiana Joe Inga Inka Dinka Doo Inspector Gadget Inviso Ironsider Isaac Newton Ishnail Isle Delfino Police Item Shopkeeper Jabble Jack Jagger [[The Mushroom Marauder and Jake The Crusher Fungi]] Jamano James Blonde Thang Family Janbi Jarvis Jason Bateman Jasperoid Jellybob Jellyfish Sisters Jerry (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Jerry (Bowser's Inside Story) Jessica Jet Jet the Hawk Jigglypuff Jimmy P. Jinx Jodie Joe Johnson (Super Paper Mario) Johnson (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Jojora Jojora's Friends Jolene Joliet Jonathan Jones Joy Jr. Troopa June and Ward Junior (ll) Junior Junior's Parents Junior Shrooboid Junker Juppi K. Lumsy KP Koopas KP Pete Kalmar Kalypso Kamek Kamek Krew Kamella Kammy Koopa Kangaroo KAOS Kaptain Skurvy Karate Kong Karla Kass Kate Katsini Ken Ken the Reporter Kenneth Kent C. Koopa Kerozene Kerrie Kevin Keyzer Kid Kid Klown Kiddy Kong Killer Kitty of the Caskervilles King Bob-omb King Boo King Calamari King Dedede King Fret King James King K. Rool King Koopa's great-great grandkoop King Koopa's mother King Kaliente King Kut Out King Mackerel King Neptune King Nimbus King Sammer King Totomesu King Windbag King Windbag's Servant King Zing Kings Kinoko Sennin Kip Kirby Kiryl Kitty KKDU Klaptrap Klepto Klevar Klump Kleever Klubba Kludge Knife Guy Knuckles the Echidna Kolorado Kolorado's father Kolorado's Wife Top Man Kong Fu Koopa Kid Koopa Koot Koopa Krag Koopa Master Koopa Shepherdess Koopatrol Koopa the Quick Kooper Koopie Koo The Koopinator Koopley Koopook Koops Koover Kreepy Krow Kroop Kroc Kroctopus Krow Krunch Krusha Kudgel Kung Fu Koopa Kuribo Kutlass Kuzzle Kyle Kylie Koopa Kyoko Lady Bow Lady Lima Lahla Laki Lakilester Lakilulu Lakithunder Lakitu Bros. Lanky Kong Large Fry Larry Koopa Larson Lantern Ghost (Mario Party Advance) Lava Pirahna Ledger Lee Lemmy Koopa Lena Lightfish Lil' Massif Lily (Paper Mario) Lily (Super Paper Mario) Linda Link Lisa Little Mac Little Mouser Little Ogre Little T. Liz Lizard-Head Kremling Lizardon Llama Llama Lord Crump Lord Fredrik Lou Albano Lubba Lucario Lucas Lucina Lucky Ludwig von Koopa Luigenna Luigi Luigi's girlfriend Luma Lumacomete Lumpy Luvbi Lydia Lyle Alzado Ma'Mole and Pa'Mole Macho Grubba Mack Mad Mad Adder P-Flower Mad Hat Mk. 1 Mad Hat Mk. 2 Mad Hat Mk. 3 Mad Jack Mad Piano Mad Scienstein Madame AGoGo Madam Merlar Madame Clairvoya Madzilla Madzilla's Mom Magikoopa Magikoopa Masters Magnus Von Grapple Magnus Von Grapple 2.0 Mahgo Mailtoad Maitre Delish Major Burrows Malboro Mallow Mama Fireplant Mamar Mametchi Manager Manager Joe Mangylox Manta Maple Marbald Marching Milde Marianne Marilyn (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Marilyn (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) Mario Mario Joe and Luigi Bob Mark Marth Mask-Guy Mason Master Crash Master Hand Young Cricket and Master Mantis Master Necky Master Necky Snr. Master Poet Mayor Dour Mayor Pettuccine Mayor of New York City Mayor Penguin Max Milliplatt MC Ballyhoo McGoomba Mean Emcee Mechakoopa (Mario Party Advance) Meg Mega Goomba Mega Koopa Mega Man Megasmilax Mel Mella Yella Melody Pianissima Merlee Merle Merlon Merlow Merluvlee Mermaid Mervin the Magician Meta Knight Metal Luigi Metal Mario Mewtwo Micki Microbuffer Midbus Mighty Plumber Mii Mikhail S. Gorbachev Mike [[Miles Tails Prowler]] Millennium Star Milli Vanilli Mimi Mind-Bogglers Mine Cart Owner Minh T. Minister Crepe Minister of Massage Minnie MIPS Misaki Miss Endless Miss Petunia Miss Persimmon O'Hara Misstar Missy Mitsy Mo-Hog Mokura Moldy Mole Miner Max Moltz the Very Goonie Mom Piranha Mona (Club Nintendo) Mona (WarioWare) Mona's Bear Mona's Elephant Mona's Monkey Mona's Pig Monstar Monster Flower Monstermama Monty Bros. Monty Mole (character) Monzo Moogle Mort Mort T. Morton Koopa Jr. Mother Brain Mother Penguin Mouser (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) Mouser (Mario Party Advance) Mousersaurus Rex Mousimilian Moustafa Mouth of the River Mr. Blizzard Mr. E (Mario Party Advance) Mr. E (Paper Mario) Mr. Game and Watch Mr. Gibbel Mr. Hammer Mr. Hoggle Mr. I Mr. L Mr. Levison Mr. Luggs Mr. President Mr. Thwomp Mrs. Gamliss Mrs. Periwinkle Mrs. President Mrs. Shroomlock Mrs. Thwomp Ms. Mowz Ms. Pac-Man Mssr Boo Muddy Buddy Muddee Muffy 1 Muffy 2 Mugga Mummipokey Murphy Mushbert Mushroom Boy Mushroom Doctor Mushroom Genie Mushroom Jeanie Mushroom King Mushroom Nanny Mushroom Pilot Mushroom Referee Mushroom Shop Clerk Musical Notes Muskular Muss T. Mynx Nabbit Nana Napple Nastashia Naval Piranha Neil Ness Netty Neville Nibbla Nicole Eggert Niff T. Nina Ninja Ninja Kong Ninji Nob Noki Elder Noki Elder's Grandson Noki Director Nolrem Nora Norman Nomadimouse Notso Novbi Numchuck the Monkey O'Chunks Oaklie Obi-Wan Toadi Octo Octopot Octopus (character) Octopus (Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins) Ojisan and Obasan Old Man Skoo Old Man Watchitt Old Red-Mug Onnanoko Oogtar Orbulon Orco Osama Otto Oyazi Pa-Patch Pac-Man Pak E. Derm Palutena Pam Pam Matteson Pandorite Parakarry Paratroopa (character) Park Street Residents Parrot Parrotor Parry the Paralel Bird Patch Patches Patty (The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!) Patty (Saturday Supercade) Patty's Parents Paula Pauline Peach Hit Five Peeka Peewee Piranha Penguin Penguin Patrol Penguru Pengwen Pennington Penny Perry Pesce Petal Guy Petey Piranha Petuni Petunia Phantamanta Pi'illoper Pianta attorney Pianta captain Pianta Judge Pianta Village mayor Piccolo Pichu Pikachu Pikmin Pierre Pietro Pine Pine T. Pine T. Jr. Pink Gold Peach Pipe Creatures Pipsy Piper Piranha Bean Piranha Plant (character) Piranha Sue Pirate Guy Pit Pitta Plant Monster Platypunk Plenn T. Plessie Plok Plum Podler Podley Poker Faces Pokey Triplets Pola Polari Polly Rodger Pom Pom Pompy Poobah the Pharaoh Poochie Poochy Pook Pookie Poopa La Koopa Popple Porcupuffer Porter Posie Powert Postmaster Prince Dreambert Prince Crocacus Prince Hugo Prince Hugo's parrot Prince Mush Prince Mushroomkhamen Prince Peasley Prince Pine Prince Pompadour Princess Daisy Princess Eclair Princess Lipid Princess Peach Princess Shokora Princess Shroob Priscilla Private Goomp Private Koopa Professor Elvin Gadd Professor Frankly Professor Fungi Pronto Psycho Kamek Puck Princessa Puff Puftoss Pukupuku Punchinello Pungent Pungry Puni Elder Punio Puniper Punk Rocks Putts Pyoro Quawks Queen B. Queen Bean Honey Queen Queen Crocacus ll Queen Jaydes Queen Merelda Queen Mushroomkhamen Queen Nimbus Queen Rotunda Radio Contest Toad Raini Ramenses ll Rambi the Rhino Raphael the Raven Raspberry Ratigator Rattly the Rattlesnake Ratso Rawk Hawk Ray Raz Razor Really Gnawty Rebbi Red-Brief J Red Coin Fish Red Resident Demon Rip Cheato Rob Stone Robin Robirdo Robo Mario Robo-Kritter Robo-Mouse Robot Princess R.O.B. Rocko Rollanrati Romano Romano's Father and Joliet's Mother Rookie Rodger the Potted Ghost Rouge-Hog Rouge the Bat Rose Town Innkeeper Rosie Princess Rosalina Rowf and Rhuff Rowdy Roddy Piper Roxanne Roy (Super Smash Bros. Melee) Roy Roy Koopa Royal Bus Driver Royal Cow Rozary Rudy the Clown Russ T. Sacre Saffron Sal Out Salvador Drainado Salvo the Slime Sammi SamSpook Sammy Rai Samus Aran Sam Shalam Sand Bird Santa Claus SandWorm Sarissa Sasha Sashimie Sass Sassy Squatch Scarlette Scooter Scratchy the 'Fro Bug Screamy Sean Secret Agent N Sensei Sergeant Flutter Sergeant Guy Sergeant Kooperman Sewer Guru Sewer Rat Sgt. Slaugter Scoff Screaming Pillars Scruff Roc Screech Seizer Shadoo Shadow Mario Shadow Queen Shadow the Dog Shadow the Hedgehog Shake King Shawn Sheik Sherry Shisai Shivers Shoot Shabba-Doo Shroomlock Shuriken the Falcon Shy Guy (character) Shy Guy Army Shy Guy Well Shy Squad Sickobratz Silky Silver the Hedgehog Sipsi Sir Grodus Sir Swoop Sir Weston Skeet Skeleton Key Skipper Skolar Skowl Slammer Slim (Pixl) Slim (Flopside) Slim Bankshot Slime Sluggy the Unshaven Smelter Smilax Smokey the Dragon Smookers Smorg Snide Snifit Snifit Patrol Snorkle Fish Solid Snake Sonic the Hedgehog Sonny Sophia Spangle Sparky Spear Guy Spear-Masks Sphinx Spideraticus Spike (Mario Tennis) Spike (Super Mario Bros.) Spike Storm Spiky Joe Spiky John Spiky Tom Spindel Spirit of Cuteness Spirit of Fright Spirit of Greed Spirit of Kindness Spirit of Power Spirit of Speed Spirit Who Loves Surprises Sprixie Princesses Spoiled Rotten Spooky Spooky Speedster Spore King Squiddicus Squawks the Parrot Squitter the Spider Squirt Stanley Stanley (Paper Mario) Stanley the Talking Fish Star Gate Starfy Starfish Starlow Starshade Bros. Steamer Steve Stewart Stool Pigeon Stock Stork Stuffwell Stuffy the Dolphin Sue Pea Sultan Sultan Pasbah Sumbi Sumo Kong Sun Sunglasses Vendor Sunnycide Super Blooper (boss) Super Donkey Kong Super Kong Super Team Susanna Ross Sushi Sushie Sven Swanky Kong Swiggler Swindell Swiss Cheese Alps Mayor Swob Sylvia (Mario Tennis: Power Tour) Sylvia T-Rex T.T. Tabuu Tad Rock Taj the Genie Talking Parrot Tamao Tammy Treehugger Tap-Tap the Golden Tap-Tap the Red Nose Tatanga Tashrooba Tawny Tyler Tayce T. Cup King TEC-XX Ted Bull TVF Fan Club Thak The Chimp The Creepy Steeple Boo The Floating Whirlindas The InterChet The InterNed The Master The Old Psychic Lady with the Evil Eye Who Reads Fortunes and Knows Everything Before it Happens The Three Hags The Traveling Sisters Three Thermidor Thoreau Thread Three Little Pigheads Thermidor Three Musty Fears Thrift T. Thudley Thugly Thunder Birdo Thunder Roc Thwomp Thwomp Bros. Tiaramisu Tinga Tiny Kong Tiki Boing Tiki Bomber Tiki Buzz Tiki Doom Tiki Goon Tiki Pilot Tiki Pop Tiki Seeker Tiki Tank Tiki Tong Tiki Torch Tiki Tork Tiki Zing Timber Timber's Parents Tiny Spinies Tippi Tiptron Tiptron Mk. ll Tiptup Toad Toad Minister Toad Nurse Toad waitress Toad in the Desert Toad's cousin Toadbert Toadette Toadia Toadiko Toadman Toadofsky Toadster Toadsworth Toadsworth the Younger Toce T. Todojewski Tolielip Tolstar Tommy Lasagna Tommy Treehugger Tony (Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door) Tony (NES Open Tournament Gof) Toodles Toon Link Topmaniac Torch Tusk Tori Torque Toxic Toad Z Toy Monster Treasure Hunting Toad Tricky the Triceratops Triplets Troff Tryclyde Tubba Blubba Tubba Blubba's Heart Tumble Turret Tusk Tutankoopa Tutorial Pig Tuxie Twila Twink Tyrannosaurus Twins Ukiki Unagi the Eel Uncle Grimmly Underchomp Undergrunt Gunner Undodog Valentina Vampa White Vanessa Vanna T. Vault Guard Vector the Crocodile Very Gnawty Village Leader Vincent Van Gore Vinny Vivian Vizorman Waluigi Wanda Waldo the Wizard Walter Wario Wario Imposter Wart Warukio Watinga Watt Webber Welderberg Wendy O. Koopa Whacka Whale Whibbi Whittle Whisker Whispy Woods White Mage Whomp Whomp King Wiggler Wiggler Family Wild Sting Wii Fit Trainer Willy Wings of Night Winkle Winky the Frog Winnie Winter Windster Wisdurm Wise Wisterwood Witch Wizenheimer Wizard King of the West Wizpig Wolf O'Donnell Wolfenboss Wonky Woody Woodster Worm Wormwould Wrinkly Kong Jolene Xananab Yakkey Yangus Yaridovich Yebbi Yikk Yoob Yoshi Young Link Young Link Yurei Zangief Zeekeeper Princess Zelda Zess T. Zero Zip Toad Zombone Ztar